Kami's House
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: vegeta and goku are living at Kami house but soon move out, since both sayians are tired of being cock-blocked by yamcha, but after sex on night something happens O-O please read you will like it i hope 18 and over may read language and sex! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

New story yay same couple Goku Vegeta the only two I write about,

Be over 18, sex, some language.

In this story Goku and Vegeta are mated already after fight buu (he's dead) they live in Kami house with Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshie.

Enjoy!!

Goku and Vegeta were sitting out on the beach on a lawn chair Vegeta was eating ice cream as Goku stole a few licks.

"Hey buddy wanna go for a swim?" Krillin ran passed Goku jumping in the water "yea sure" goku left his seat behind Vegeta, as he sat back.

Master Roshie sat next to Vegeta looking at his playboy mags, "wanna look Vegeta haha" Roshie laughed Vegeta just watched Goku and Krillin play fight…'he's such a child sometimes' Vegeta thought licking at his ice cream cone.

'But you love me Geta' Goku said telepathically to him 'hn' Vegeta took his shirt off and laid down. Yamcha came out with another one of his lady friends as they sat a little bit in front of Vegeta by the water.

"Vegeta com in with me" Goku wined still in the water "later Kakarott" Vegeta looked at him "no now Vegeta" Goku demanded "ugh fine Kakarott" Vegeta got up walking into the water jumping and landing on his mate.

"Wow your friends are really…really muscular" Nina gazed as all 3 started fighting in the air.

"how do they do that" she stood in wonder "they use energy" Yamcha replied laying down "wow" Krillin and Vegeta where thrown back into the water as Goku flew toward Vegeta landing in the water coming back up and kissed him.

"Are they together?" Nina asked "yes their together" Yamcha looked up seeing the two kiss nothing new since they always did. "it took a little bit to get used to since I couldn't imagine Vegeta being the PDA type but with Goku he lets his barriers down" Yamaha explained

"Oh…" Nina sat back sat back down in front of her boy toy

"Vegeta I'm hungry" Goku stomach growled "your always hungry you're a bottom less pit" Vegeta said rising into the air and into the house Goku fallowed

"I'm your bottom less pit thought and you know what I'm craving Geta" Goku smiled grabbing the smaller mans waist pulling him closer to him "please Geta" Goku kissed the smaller mans neck.

"Kaka not know you want food do you not and you and I both know when we get started that basterd always comes in…fucking cock block" Vegeta said shivering as goku licked at the bite mark on his neck

"So let's get our own place" Goku said putting a hand down the front of his lovers pants "dose that make you happy Geta" Goku asked stroking the other elders cock

"You know it does Kakarott!" Vegeta said placing a gloved hand on the strong arm "take us away from here Kaka" Vegeta pushed his ass into Goku groin as he ITed it to somewhere in the forest.

"Your old house?" Vegeta looked at the abandoned home "would you want to live here we will have it all to ourselves" Goku lifted Vegeta and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"fine but we have to clean it first" Vegeta looked his mate deep in his eyes telling him not just this moment Goku laid Vegeta down ripping each others cloths off, Vegeta sucked Goku fingers getting them wet as Goku withdrew his fingers and turned them to Vegeta entrance sucking on the smaller mans nipples as he entered a finger than two then 3.

Kakarott stop teasing me, stick it in already" Vegeta said grabbing the blue sash around his waist removing it freeing his member.

He wasted no time sheathing his cock inside his smaller mate "ahh fuck Kakarott" "ahhh Vegeta so tight" "mmm Kakarott its so big" gasping in time with his thrusts "you want it bigger love?" "ahh yes kaka do it" Goku skipped ssj and went ssj2 Vegeta screamed as the already big dick inside became even bigger, no way in hell could a pathetic human could handle this.

Vegeta though he would be nice and transform to ssj2 also making his hole a hell of a lot tighter that had Goku over the edge in no time as he lifted Vegeta up onto his lap laying on his back so Vegeta was now on top getting control as he moved painfully to slow, Goku grabbed Vegeta's waste making him move both men soon coming to their climax yelling each others names for the hole world to here.

Vegeta lowered on Goku's muscular chest both catching their breath. Vegeta was listening to Goku's heart beat, as he did all the time after sex when he would lay on top of the taller man, he noticed something different about it. It seemed like it was beating really hard, and Goku's breathing was a little off to.

"Kakarott are you ok?" Vegeta asked not looking up at him "yea Vegeta why?" Goku asked rubbing the nape of Vegeta's head "your heart beat is not normal" Vegeta placed a hand over Goku's heart looking at him, "I'm sure its just calming down" Goku looked back at his love he noticed the concern in Vegeta's eyes.

"Tomorrow we will go to Bulma's and get checked ok" Goku smiled making Vegeta feel better well a little bit nothing better be happening to his mate or so help…someone.

"Fine but I'm staying here for tonight" Vegeta said settling his head back on Goku's chest "I wouldn't have it any other way Geta" Goku kissed his forehead and turned on the TV.

so hoped you guys liked it you now the drill review, or don't it will get better ill try my hardest have a nice night!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own DBZ I'm not making any money form this to bad

MaleXmale relationship don't like **GAY** stuff don't read it!

The next morning both sayians where still sleeping, Bulma was heading over to the Kami house cause she needed a tan and just to get away, when she got there Vegeta was awake not even two feet in the door Vegeta was on her like a fly eating shit as he dragged her up to his and Goku's room with a still sleeping hardly breathing Goku.

"check him, there is something wrong with him and you bett.." he was cut off "Vegeta calm down, I'm sure it going to be ok…breath" she said pulling out her stethoscope (she brings these this just incase) "ok did he do anything out of the ordinary like something he wasn't supposed to?" Bulma asked "not that I know of just sex but he never gets tired right after" Vegeta explained

"what do you two do after?" Bulma asked "nothing you need to know woman" Vegeta crossed his arms "just figure out what's wrong with him" Vegeta said looking at his mate "has he being taking drugs?" Bulma asked looking at his arms "no kakarott doesn't do that" Vegeta said walking up next to her "why?" Vegeta asked "he's been injecting some drug into his arm see" Bulma pointed out Vegeta was pissed.

"Kakarott wake up" Vegeta shook him "mmm…what" Goku said opening his eyes "oh hi Bulma" Goku said "what drug have you been doing?" Vegeta asked "drug Vegeta I don't do that let alone I don't know what it is" Goku said sitting up "so why is your arm like this…Kakarott you can tell me" Vegeta said practically sitting on him "Geta I swear I have no idea you know I'm deathly afraid of needles why would I hold one?" Goku said looking at Vegeta and Bulma.

"well something was in your arm hun" Bulma said "now if you will let me I can take some blood and see just what is or was in you" Bulma said holding a syringe "umm I guess I would like to know what it is" Goku said holding out his arm and looking away, Vegeta kissed him getting his mind off of it.

"k this will only take a little bit to do ill be down stairs" Bulma said as the two where staring at each other "Vegeta why would you thing I would do drugs I have everything I need and more" Goku asked rapping his arms around his waist "I don't know I got scared I think I was Yamcha" Vegeta said looking toward the door "your just looking for an excuse to kill him" Goku laughed "so that's an excuse enough for him" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Aren't you just a little concerned of what's going on here?" Vegeta walked up to Goku putting his arms around his waist "I am but we don't even know if it is Yamcha I could of done it with out knowing" Goku said as Bulma walked in "well whatever you did was a very serious drug you injected heroin (I'm not a druggy so yea) and you also must have taken oxycotten cause that is showing up also" Bulma put her chart down.

"you dated that fag, did he do these?" Vegeta asked sitting on the bed in front of Goku "he did but he quiet a long time ago" Bulma's face had the look of 'I'm not totally sure'. "bring him in here" Vegeta said Bulma opened the door and called for Yamcha as he walked into the room "sup guys?" He asked "do you do drug's?" Vegeta asked.

"no I havn't done them since…January" Yamcha stated he did it on new years and stopped after that day "can I see your arms?" Vegeta said as Yamcha was hesitant at frist but walked over to Vegeta and Goku. "Kakarott hold out your arm" Vegeta said as Goku's arm stretched passed Vegeta.

"they look fresh to me" Vegeta said looking at Bulma "yea they do Yamcha are you sure you didn't do the?" Bulma asked "yes I'm sure I would remember" Yamcha put his arm down as Bulma took some of his blood.

"ok well since you wont tell us you blood will" Bulma put his blood in a tube, witch she placed in a cup "be right back boys" She said not closing the door " I swear if you put anything in Kakarott I will kill you unless the drugs do first" Vegeta said putting Goku's arms around his midsection.

"why would I do something like that to my friend?" Yamcha asked "I don't know why would you?" " I didn't" "mmhmm well see" Vegeta started playing with Goku's fingers this situation was making him nervous and nothing was happening to him, but it was his mates life he was concerned and he would not take this lightly.

Bulma re entered the room "so?" Vegeta asked "he wasn't lying" Bulma said giving the papers to Vegeta "see negative" Bulma pointed "well what the fuck" Goku said "Kakarott?" Vegeta looked at him confused "I don't remember doing this everyone know I'm deadly afraid of needles why in the hell would I stick one in my arm?" Goku was pissed witch wasn't like him.

"Kaka we will figure this out just calm down ok" Vegeta rapped there tails together making Goku feel at ease "I know, I just don't like the way my body is reacting it hurts all over" Goku said laying his head on Geta's shoulder.

"well the most we can do is get it out of your system, you could eather sleep it off or something" Bulma said "no its best to stay awake and eat and drink as much as you can" Yamcha said "but I'm not hungry? Or I don't feel hungry" Goku replied looking at Yamcha "you don't feel hungry it's the drugs, you have to force yourself to eat" Yamcha said walking out of the room.

"well lets go get you food" Vegeta said getting up as Goku tried his legs almost giving out on him "what the…I got this" he said getting up again and walking to the kitchen with vegeta's help.

"you know I thought I herd something last night someone was talking but it was really dark I thought I was dreaming maybe someone is trying to kill me again" Goku said "maybe we should try and get a hold of future Trunks and see if he know's anything" Bulma said rushing to her ship.

"I hope he knows' something" Goku said praying to Kami "don't worry Kakarott it's my son he figure something out and you'll be safe" Vegeta didn't know if he said that to comfort him or Goku maybe both. "I love you Kakarott" Vegeta said "I love you too Geta" Goku said grabbing Vegeta and giving him a dip kiss.

Well sorry it took so long to update ill try and get the next chapter up soon please review it helps me right faster and NO HATE MAIL I WILL FIND YOU!

K bye ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything so yea**

_**Gay homosexual guy on guy action **_**don't like it don't read it**

**Enjoy!**

"Ahh… ahhh fuck, yes fuck KAKAROTT!" Vegeta screamed as he cam on his and Goku's chest as Goku cam in Vegeta. "really they couldn't wait till we left" Krillin said "they always do it," Yamcha said handing krillin a beer,

"so how's everything?" Yamcha asked "well good I guess but I need to talk to Goku" krillin said as Goku and Vegeta walked down the stairs "Goku can I talk to you *looks at Vegeta* alone?" Krillin stood walking out the door to the front porch.

"what's up?" Goku asked walking out of the house "I herd what happened to you" Krillin grabbed Goku's arms "did you do this?" Krillin asked "no I don't remember doing it and you know I despise needles" Goku said.

" Goku I'm sorry" Krillin said flying off without another word "that was weird" Goku said sitting on the beach chair as Vegeta walked out sitting on the one next to him "what was that all about?" Vegeta asked.

" I don't know he just said sorry than left" Goku said looking up at the sky "AGH THAT LITTLE BASTERD HE DID IT HE FEELS GUILTY ABOUT IT" Vegeta yelled "Geta calm down he couldn't of and he wouldn't" Goku said looking at his arms.

"Vegeta are you cold?" Goku asked shivering "no" Vegeta said feeling Goku's forehead "you have a fever come on lets get you inside" Vegeta said as he was about to help him up when Goku started screaming grabbing his head.

"Kakarott what's wrong?" Vegeta panicked "something is attacking me…I hear voices" Goku fell to his knees "someone is trying to control you Kakarott don't listen to them fight it" Vegeta grabbed him "I CAN'T..AHHHHHHH" Goku powered up screaming as Yamcha, Bulma and master roshi came running out of the house.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Bulma asked "someone is trying to take over his mind" Vegeta explained "GO AWAYYY" Goku screamed as he was powering up even more "KAKAROTT PLEASE DON'T LET THEM " Vegeta yelled. Goku stopped yelling he was still super but slowly floated down to the sand, Vegeta slowly walked toward his mate "Kakarott…" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta looked into the sky as some one landed on the sand "who are you?" Vegeta got into fighting stance "I am this monkeys new master isn't that right…Kakarott?" the creature asked "yes my master" Goku stood eyes crimson and dark he was not Kakarott who is this guy.

"Kakarott I am your mate… please come back to me" Vegeta said grabbing Goku's arms "come Kakarott lets destroy this pitiful planet" he said "your one of freiza's men aren't you? What do you want with him?" Vegeta asked know hugging Goku.

"well freiza knew you wouldn't get the job done he told me to find Kakarott" he said "but freiza he's dead Kakarott killed him" Vegeta said as he was shoved aside by Goku "if you want to find out more, you can fallow or stay behind" both men flew off.

Vegeta was about to fly off when he was grabbed "woman you let me go" Vegeta said "Vegeta you can't go alone" Bulma said "I will go find Gohan" Vegeta flew after them '_Gohan where are you?" "I'm at my house what's wrong Vegeta?" "your father is in trouble I need help meet me at the desert" "ok ill be there"._

Vegeta landed atop a mountain looking over a ship he was all to familiar with as Gohan landed beside him. "your father's body and mind have been taking over by freiza" Vegeta explained "but he's dead?" Gohan thought "that's what I though" Vegeta said Goku and Freiza hovered out of the ship as Goku looked right at Vegeta.

"Freiza let him go" Vegeta said as him and Gohan fly down to them "sorry prince he's mine now" Freiza said "get ride of these pest's Kakarott" Freiza ordered as Goku dropped into fighting stance "Dad stop your better than this" Gohan said walking forward a bit but was fling back by Goku "KAKAROTT SNAP OUT OF IT" Goku looked at vegeta as he walked up to him.

"Kaka…please don't let him take you away from me" Vegeta pleaded but was punch in the stomach falling to his knees "Ka…Kakarott" Vegeta held his gut as Gohan came out of no where hitting his dad a good one in the head.

"Dad snap out of it" Gohan said as Goku was behind him as he punched Gohans back, he was sure he broke it. Just laying there he herd laughing in the back round and Vegeta cries for his father to stop.

"Kakarott stop…please" Vegeta trying to fight back this went on for several hour's Vegeta was surprised he was still conscience by the looks of it Goku didn't really have a scratch on him Vegeta on the other hand wasn't looking so hot.

'ok I hope this works if not I don't know what else to do' "GOKU… PLEASE MY LOVE YOUR… HURTING ME," Vegeta yelled as Goku stopped mid punch "its me your mate Vegeta and your killing me" Vegeta said coughing up blood.

"Vegeta" Goku looked down at the broken bloody body that was his mate. Vegeta snatched Goku's shirt pulling himself up to meet Goku's lips bringing him back to reality.

Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes he was himself "Vegeta oh my god Vegeta I'm so sorry please forgive me" Goku pleaded picking Vegeta up bridle style. "I forgive you I know you didn't do it intensely" Vegeta said.

"ok I'm going to take care of this bastard right here and right now making me hurt my mate I think not" Goku said flying off to freiza. "did you dispose of them?" Freiza asked "no but I am going to kill you" Goku said as he blasted a Kamehameha wave that blew (meca) freiza into nothing.

Blowing his ship up also he went to Vegeta and Gohan and Ited them to the house as Goku tended to Vegeta's wounds Bulma tended to Gohan and checked on both sayians.

"they are both doing fine Goku don't worry just don't ever do that again" Bulma said walking out of the room as Goku paste the room looking over at Vegeta occasionally.

"what did I do?" Goku thought to himself

Well I think this chapter is pretty long sorry about the none descriptive sex scene I promise you will get on in the next chapter

Please Read and Review thanks for the reviews I have, have a nice day everyone ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for not updating sooner I was stuck on this story I can left myself off at a bad spot but here we go.

Yaoi don't like it don't read it!

Enjoy!

Goku was walking in the forest and stopped amongst the lake looking up at the stars. 'the sun will be up soon' he thought to himself walking back Vegeta searched for him.

'_Kakarott where are you?' Vegeta asked 'I'm outside do you are you ok?' Goku asked "I'm fine kaka come back to me' Vegeta said closing his eyes waiting for him. _Goku was there in a matter of minutes at Vegeta's side.

"Geta I'm so sorry I didn…" Goku was cut off "its fine kakarott just drop it, I know you feel bad but its ok" Vegeta grabbed his hand "I love you" Goku said kissing Vegeta's lips.

"I love you too Kakarott" Vegeta said when Goku stopped kissing him. "do you need anything?" Goku asked "what time is it?" Vegeta asked "umm 4 am" Goku answered "come sleep with me you need some sleep, getting you body taking over can have a lot of strain on you." Vegeta said.

Goku climbed into bed with Vegeta, holding him close both falling asleep. As morning came Vegeta was able to get up since Bulma gave him a sensu bean he let Goku sleep he was down stairs talking with Bulma.

"I can't believe that happened to him, I don't know how…" Vegeta said taking a sip of his coffee "what do you mean you went through it" Bulma looked confused "yes, but I had evil in my heart and my mind, Kakarott has none." Vegeta pondered "oh, maybe they found a new way of controlling him? And maybe that's why it was kind of easy to get him out of it." Bulma said also taking a drink.

"possibly but I don't see how you can control someone who doesn't have an pinch of hate or evil" Vegeta looked out the window "so why don't you ask him?" Bulma asked "I don't want to bring it up" he said rinsing his cup out as Goku came walking down the stairs. Bulma gave him a big smile "hi Goku how are you feeling?" Bulma asked "fine" Goku smiled going over to Vegeta who was sitting on the counter hugged him and just stayed there.

"are you hungry love?" Vegeta asked rubbing the back of Goku's neck "I'll make me something in a few," Goku said not moving. Bulma smiled looking at her ex and her best friend and wondered why she never had that kind of love with Vegeta. "well im gunna go ill talk to you guys later" Bulma said leaving.

Goku kissed Vegeta and went to make some food "did you sleep good?" Vegeta asked "I slept ok, how about you?" Goku asked "I slept fine after you came to bed" Vegeta said "oh sorry I had to clear my head" Goku said eating his food. "that's fine I understand…Kakarott if you don't mind me asking and you don't have to answer how did he take you over?" Vegeta asked.

Goku just looked at Vegeta than looked at his plate. "He told me that I was weak and I couldn't beat him a second time and for some reason I doubted myself" Goku said "so he used your doubt to control you, sneaky bustard" Vegeta said "well never doubt yourself again you know your stronger than anyone, you took out Broly and he was the legendry super sayian" Vegeta said leaning over kissing him.

"I know I wont, I was being stupid but hey its not the first time haha" Goku said Vegeta laughed "oh Kakarott, I don't know what to do with you sometimes" Vegeta said jumping down from the counter. "I'm going to take a shower" Vegeta said "Mind if I join?" Goku asked "Sure" Vegeta said both men headed up to the shower.

As soon as Goku got into the shower he couldn't help touching Vegeta rubbing his hands down Vegeta's toned stomach, Vegeta moved his body closer to Kakarott's grinding against his mates cock. "Vegeta I need you" Kakarott licked Vegeta's neck, "I need you Kakarott" Vegeta moaned feeling Goku's cock harden the instant he said that.

Slowly Goku entered Vegeta putting his hands out against the wall to support himself "ahh god Kakarott" Vegeta moaned, Goku started moving in and out of his lover both men moaning each others names.

Goku felt Vegeta's wall tighten around his dick and cam instantly, both men breathing hard as Vegeta turned to face his mate kissing him and finishing there shower.

Well there is that chapter sorry It took so long hope you guys enjoyed I'm not sure if this is the end to this one or not I don't think I can right more to that so this on is complete!


End file.
